Victorious Prompts
by ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder
Summary: Summary is in the authors notes in first chapter. Please check 'em out. Jori/Cade/Cori/Catorade. Ratings vary from K to M
1. Explination

So...

Basically what has happened is that I type ALL my stories on my Blackberry phone

and for some reason it completely shut down so i can't access my stories or phone at all

...

...

*cries a little*

anyway

when I type my stories or read other stories or play games, ect

I come up with prompts that I know I'm not going to write

but think they would be awesome if someone else did

so I decided to post them on here so that if anyone is interested they can use them

enjoy

x

**!Another Thing!**

When it comes to the title and the genre of the plot, don't think you have to keep to it, these are just suggestions I have added and if wanted can be slightly or completely changed.

- BEWARE THE FULL MOON -


	2. Prompt 1 - one shot

**Title - Toys**

**Rating - T**

**Genre - Humour**

**Main Character - Jade & Tori**

**Plot - **

Jade finds Tori's box of sex toys and decides to confront her about it...

**Extra:**

Set after "yes"


	3. Prompt 2

**Title - Say Hello To My Little Friend**

**Rating - M/MA**

**Genre - Angus (I think)**

**Main Character - Jade & Tori**

**Plot - **

Tori wakes up to find herself gagged and tied to a bed to a bed in someones soundproof basement with her deepest darkest secret exposed and dangling freely between her legs for the word to see, as she struggles to get free she wonders who is behind this andd where her clothes are. She gets her answer when the door opens and in comes a sexier than normal Jade West and she knows shes in for the time of her life...

**Challenge****:**

Must last for a week and cannot do the same sexual activity more than three times

**Extra:**

Tori - G!P

Dominatrix Jade


	4. Prompt 3

**Title - Lust vs Love**

**Rating - M**

**Genre - Supernatural**

**Main Character - Jade**

**Plot - **

Jade West is in love with Tori Vega but refuses to admit her feelings and instead becomes even more gankish to cover it up. During a visit to a magic shop, the shop keeper senses the sexual tension between the two girls and tries to help however after Jades display of rude attitude between the two she decides to curse the goth girl, summoning a spirit (succubus) to haunt the goth girl instead with the warning that only by admitting her love to the girl will she be free...

Will Jade admit her feelings to Tori so she can live peacefully? or will her Pride, Reputation and Libido get in the way?

**Extra:**

The Spirit takes on the shape and form of a very hot Tori Vega with the exception of crimson eyes

Only Jade can see, feel, hear the spirit

Tori loves Jade too

Set after "Tori goes Platinum"

Jade is NOT in a relationship with Beck


	5. Prompt 4 - one shot

**Title - Doggy Mayham**

**Rating - K+/T**

**Genre - Humour**

**Main Character - Cat & Jade **

**Plot - **

Cat gets asked to look after her aunts house for the weekend. After a while she gets bored and invites Jade over to keep her company however she forgets to tell Jade that her aunt has two guard dogs so Jade ends up finding out the hard way...

**Extra:**

Dogs are Dobermans

Jade drops her bag containing her phone and car keys in her hast to not get caught

Guard dogs are just really friendly but the spiked collars and names gives people the wrong idea


	6. Prompt 5

**Title - Kitty with Highlights**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Humour**

**Main Character - Jade, Cat & Tori**

**Plot - **

During a science fair, Robbie's machine malfunctions which turns Jade into a cat, Cat sees the cat and chases after so she can take it home an play with it and dress it up and adopt it, Tori seeing the cat running away like it's life depends on decides to step in and save the cat from Cat, but Cat won't give up so easily...

**Extra:**

Jade is stuck as a cat for a month

whichever highlights you chose is the highlight the cat has


	7. Prompt 6

**Title - Jaded Raven**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Fantasy/Humour**

**Main Character - Jade & Tori**

**Plot - **

After drinking some of sikowitz's coconut milk and watching an episode of Teen Titans, Jade wakes up to find she has powers just like Raven's, if that wasnt bad enough her powers are linked to her emotions and every time Tori is near they keep going off. How long can Jade keep her crush and powers secret from Tori?

**Extra:**

Powers go after two weeks


	8. Prompt 7

**Title - ****Psychos**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Suspense/Horror**

**Main Character - Jade & Tori**

**Plot - **

Jade is diagnosed with **Dissociative identity disorder** (**DID**) and has an extremely dark side that she tries to keep locked away from the world but when Tori not only gets another one of her plays cancelled, she gets her a weeks detention and she loses the lead role in an up coming play the school she finally loses control to her other side, turning her into a crazy, evil, deadly and broken Jade. Now Jade wants revenge and to teach Tori a lesson - no one messes with Jade West - and plans on doing so by kidnapping tori and subjecting her to months of torture an punishment.

Four months later in the middle of an episode Jade gaines control over herself to find herself in an old abandoned warehouse where her other side was holding Tori, when she sees Tori she finds a broken, abused, slightly under weight Tori who is not only sporting different injuries but is also now completely and utterly terrified of Jade...

**Extra:**

Jade's "demon" side is called Jaydelyn - That is why she hates the name so much

Set in their last year of school

Jade can sometimes have conversations with Jaydelyn through a mirror

When Jade has an episode, she can not remember anything that happens during it

The only people who know of "Jaydelyn" is her older brother, parents and Cat


	9. Prompt 8

**Title - ****Secrets**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Suspense**

**Main Character - Jade & Tori**

**Plot - **

When Tori and Jade's diaries both go missing they both start to suspect their friends, after a while they find out that the same thing has happened to a few other students at hollywood arts as well as other schools. A few weeks later a web page called secrets unlocked is becoming a a hit at schools, posting secrets online about the most popular "high class" students in various schools and Jade and Tori are one of them...

**Extra:**

SecretsUnlocked dot com is a webpage run by the "losers/nerds" of various schools as a way to get back at people

Tori & Jade's secrets include their fears, embarrassing moments from the age of 11 till 17, things they say about some people in HA and other things


	10. Prompt 9 - one shot

**Title - Playing with Fire****  
**

**Rating - M**

**Genre - Romance/Humour**

**Main Character - Jade & Tori**

**Plot - **

Tori keeps teasing her girlfriend Jade and threatening to withdraw sex when she fights back, finally Jades had enough and decides to get Tori back over the 4 day weekend and invites her over to her house as her father has left on a business trip for the next few weeks, Tori goes not knowing the sexual torture she's getting herself into...

**Extra:**

Set after "Jade and Tori's play date"

No Beck


	11. Prompt 10

**Title - Dragon Heart****  
**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Fantasy**

**Main Character - Jade/Tori**

**Plot - **

Dragons are creatures that live far away from people and are so rarely seen people think them myth, so when King Oliver discovers one he sends his men out to capture it for himself, his men follow the dragon which leads them back to a small clan of dragons, which they manage to capture and imprison for their King, King Oliver uses these and sets off to concur the other Kingdoms to make an empire.

Years later Olivers army has concurred over half the kingdoms and has reached (insert name of town here) where his army tries to take over a small kingdom. Tori sees and hears about the dragons and sets off on a quest to defeat the evil king and set the dragons and other animals free, along the way she meets up with a young knight who after some time joins her quest in order to get revenge on the ones who destroyed her kingdom, along the way they meet new people and make new friends as well as some enemies

**Extra:**

Completely AU

Tori was born with a special connection to animals, especially dragons so has a far better understanding of them than anyone else

Jade is a heartless rouge knight whose family and kingdom was slaughtered by the Oliver kingdom

The Oliver kingdom is a kingdom that seeks to control all other other kingdoms and build and empire in their name

Beck is a stuck up prince who is constantly full of himself due to his good looks attracting women

Robbie as a Mage and Rex is his talking pet raven

Tori has no parents/family that she knows of and lives in the wilderness with her animal friends, though she can speak english and is a civil human


	12. Prompt 11 - one shot

**Title - The Witch The Lycan and The Succubus**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Fantasy/Supernatural or Romance**

**Main Character - Jade/Tori/Cat**

**Plot - **

Tori decides to go to the new nightclub thats opened up to let her hair down and drink away her problems. her father wants to mate an Alpha and her mother thinks shes not taking other supernatural beings seriously.

what she doesnt realise is that the club is owned by a group of succubus' and one of them has their eyes on her, she ends up being lead to a room by one of them with her classmate [either cat or tori] where their succubus intrduces herself as [cat or tori]...

**Extra:**

slight AU in which Tori is a lycan and jade and cat are either a witch or the succubus


	13. Prompt 12

**Title - The Virus**

**Rating - T/M**

**Genre - Fantasy/Supernatural **

**Shipping: Jori**

**Plot - **

Its the year 2120, and a deadly virus has more or less taken over the world, no one knows who created this virus or how it got out all they know is that it effects the mind, turning people into zombies that thrive in the night and prey on the weak and is passed over through a zombies bite. The human population has gone from 7 billion to 10 thousand and the eco system environment has become healthier and healthier.

**Extra:**

Rex is the groups German Shepard who has collar that allows him to talk to the group

Andre is the muscle/hunter

Cat is the scout/runner/decoy

Beck is the leader

Robbie is the tech expert

Jade is the weapons expert/hunter

Tori (when she joins the team) is the medic expert/vet


End file.
